


Handle with care

by nebulera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Imperial Era, M/M, Temporarily paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: yay or nay
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Handle with care

Rex wakes with a stinging sensation in his mouth along with—well, nothing. He can feel nothing. He’s able to tell from the sound of boots crushing on grass and the otherworldly pressure against the back of his knees and his entire right side that he is being carried. As he’s peeling back his eyelids, he immediately recognizes red and black shapes that form into a familiar face, one he wasn’t expecting, nor was  _ that  _ displeased to see.

“You’re awake,” Maul says. “Don’t panic, I’ve got you. You’ve been doused with something. You’re temporarily paralyzed.”

If Rex could sigh, he would.

“Can you talk?” Maul asks. He looks at Rex’s face for the confirmation, only to meet annoyance piled in his eyes at the situation. 

He can’t move his head around to at least take in his surroundings; all he knows is Maul is carrying him somewhere and that the sky above him is turning to a dark shade of blue.

“I was not certain what it was, only they were testing on you to see its longevity. Apologies for the late rescue.”

_ It is what it is,  _ Rex thinks. He didn’t expect it, and he planned his own escape, but less work for him to let Maul go out of his way for him. And he doesn’t need to ask what happened to the Imperials testing on him; judging by the grim look on Maul’s face, though void of remorse, it didn’t take much guessing. 

_ Wait, where is he taking him? _

“I’m taking you to my ship. You can sleep it off there.”

Oh. He’s been there plenty before, but it was for… social visits, for lack of better word. But tonight, the only thing Rex could possibly be receiving is some pain meds for the massive headache this would inevitably cause him.

The stinging eventually subsides and Rex attempts to move his jaw around.

“Can you talk, now?”

“Think… so.”

“Good. Do you intend to berate me into letting you go?”

“Not… that stupid. Could be in… worse places.”

“Captain, you flirt at impossible times.”

Hm. Rex didn’t even think he was flirting, even if he would have smiled if he could. He wouldn’t explain to Maul that, no, he was being honest, and that if he had to pick anywhere in the universe right now—okay, maybe there was something else in that damn toxin. Hopefully not truth-serum because Rex would rather launch himself into space than have to deal with that.

“You’re one… to talk.” 

Yeah, okay, he probably wouldn’t admit he likes being carried by Maul. He can’t even directly feel the pressure of Maul’s hold on him; it feels like the touch of a ghost. But it’s not necessarily the feeling, but the realization of just who is holding him that makes him want to burrow further into Maul’s shoulder. But he couldn’t. He shuts his eyes and pretends. He still couldn’t feel his legs, arms, or toes.

He hears the ramp descend and Maul makes his way up and into the ship interior. Rex keeps his eyes shut until Maul’s steps eventually slow and he’s being set down on his back on Maul’s bed.

A sudden weariness comes over him, and then panic. His eyes flare open and his mind wants to stay close to that invisible warmth, but the betrayal of his body does not let him. His breath comes out short and his mind jolts, but Maul carefully takes the arm that Rex had wrapped around his shoulder and sets it down with him in slow, careful movements. “I have you,” Maul says. He sits on the side of the bed. Rex’s eyes meet mindful yellow.

Rex tries to calm down. “Yeah. You got me.”

Maul waits until Rex’s breathing settles before moving. It isn’t until Maul rises that he sees he was holding his hand. He lets go and reaches for Rex’s boot. “May I?”

Rex would have nodded. “Please.”

Maul methodically unclasps his white boots, then moves to his thigh guards and kama. He moves up until he reaches the poncho Rex wore over the top half of his armor. He carefully cups the back of Rex’s neck to pull him up and remove it. He takes off his chest plate, his vambraces, and continues until Rex remains in only his blacks.

Rex had done nothing but watch the movement of Maul’s eyes, the way the color changed with the light, and the way his brow had furrowed in concentration; his eyes say one thing, but upon looking up, it shifts. “Comfortable?” Maul asks with a smirk.

Rex can’t find the words. Maul seems to realize this and drops whatever amusement he was trying to put on very quickly. 

“I’ll take you wherever you wish to go tomorrow. There’s plenty of food for you here whenever you gain back the strength to walk.” Rex had noticed this weeks ago, all the solid food Maul stores away, and he knew full-well Maul couldn’t eat any of it.

“Okay,” Rex says. “Are you going to sleep here?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.”

Maul nods, then begins to strip as he turns to disappear into the bathroom. 

Silence greets Rex. He tries to sleep before the last twenty minutes plays back through his head, and he finds himself craving more. More affection and care. He couldn’t explain with words how Maul’s actions made him feel, and he hadn’t even noted how uncharacteristic it was of him. Well, maybe it had been strange a long time ago. They’d established some kind of rapport between them that, on occasion, turned into something fun for comfort, but nothing serious. Rex never stayed for very long before they parted ways.

Maul eventually returns and crawls into bed, clapping his hands twice to turn off the lights. He brings up the covers over he and Rex, then shuts his eyes without another word.

Rex tries to wiggle his toes. He meets no resistance.

He turns his head to look over the Zabrak’s sleeping form; there is no scowl, no anger, just peace. Rex wishes to reach out to him. 

Tomorrow, he’ll ask to leave with Maul and go where the wind takes them next.

**Author's Note:**

> yay or nay


End file.
